


You give your heart only once...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Did Stiles make the right choice?Read to find out...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	You give your heart only once...

Stiles was excited. He was thrilled that he get to spend some time away from Beacon Hills and all of its supernatural activity. Lydia’s holiday house up in the mountains was the perfect place to be, for him at the moment. He was grateful to the red-haired that invited him to spend the weekend there.

Stiles loved nature since he was a little boy and he craved be near it again.

A weekend of isolation away from the pack and all the paranormal activity of his hometown would be good for him.

He packed a bag with all the essentials along with his laptop, to do some digging on the cases that he been working lately as a detective in the small town of California, said his fair well to his dad and drove away.

He was busting with happiness about his mini holidays.

He made two stops on the way, one for gas and the other for some groceries. He was planning on cocking and enjoy every minute of his free time.

Once he reached the house and parked his car on the back, went inside and started exploring the place.

The house was breathtaking. He had a spacious, cozy living room, dark colored sofas all over and a big fireplace that was begging to be used. A huge glass was covering the most part of the sitting area and offered an amazing view towards the nearby lake and the green forest. It had two bedrooms with huge beds that looked really comfortable one was in deep red color and the other in purple tones. Each bedroom had a separate huge bathroom equipped with everything that he might need during his stay. Stiles knew that the red one was his bedroom for the weekend. He left his bag inside and headed towards the kitchen to place the food and the other supplies he bought.

After he put everything in place he decided to take a quick shower, it was already 9.00 o’clock after all and prepare something quick to eat; a delicious carbonara and a glass of red wine was in order for the night.

Once he start preparing the pasta he heard the door unlocking and Derek Hale, correction wet Derek Hale came inside carrying his bag.

Apparently Lydia didn’t just invite Stiles to spend the weekend.

The two men were left staring each other without words, Stiles was positive that the banshee had organized this with the help of Erica.

The two girls knew about the HUGE crush that the human had for the Alpha and apparently they were taking some drastic measures without them knowing about it.

Derek was surprisingly the one who broke the silence once he realized what was happening.

“I’m going to kill them both.” He growled leaving his bag on the floor and closing the door behind him.

It was already too late to get back and the last thing he expected was Stiles Stilinski in the house.

“Lydia set us up…”Stiles thought out loud confirming Derek’s suspicions.

“Go get changed and take a shower. Dinner will be ready in 15min.” Stiles busied himself trying to distract his gaze from the abs of the werewolf that were way to obvious on his wet state.

“I could go…”Derek replied shifting awkwardly on his spot; weighting his options, he couldn’t leave since he came by the local bus, but he also didn’t want to either.

“You wanna drive two hours back with that weather at this hour?” Stiles asked without taking his eyes off from the pot. “I took the bus actually” Derek replied softly.

“I knew you hated me Sourwolf I just… Never mind… The door is open.. It’s up to you I guess.” The human murmured knowing fully well that the werewolf could hear him.

Derek didn’t reply as he sensed how Stiles’ mood changed in a heartbeat. His wolf instincts were always in sync with the human’s emotions. He took his bag without uttering another word and headed towards the room that Stiles sent was less dominant. He placed his bag on the floor, grabbed some clean clothes, and decided to discard his wet ones after a much-needed hot shower.

Once he started undressing he heard the human’s heartbeat picking up. He turned to find Stiles gazing upon with his jaw dropped.

He smirked and continued undressing remaining only with his underwear, then he bend over sensually on purpose, giving the human a full view of his ass, picked up his clean clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

Stiles was in hell. He cursed Lydia for planning this, but he also was buzzing with energy and happiness by the fact he was going to spend some time alone with Derek. He didn’t mind to spend his Friday night having dinner with the Alpha. Derek would probably be gone by morning anyway.

He set up the table for two put an extra glass of wine and served the delicious meal in two plates.

Derek came out of the bathroom just in time when Stiles was about to sit on the table.

His hair were wet but styled in a good way. He had pushed them all back and his short beard looked soft and kind of amazing.

He smiled at the human and took his seat on the table across him. The dinner tasted amazing and Stiles was thrilled about it. Derek seemed to enjoy it as well. They didn’t talk during their meal, but they didn’t miss to exchange some stolen glances to each other.

Once they finished their dinner Derek offered to clean the table for them both as Stiles took his glass of wine and headed towards the living room.

It was getting chilly, so he lighted up the fireplace with ease and curled into himself waiting for the Alpha to join him.

Derek followed him after he made sure that everything was spotless in the kitchen closing the lights behind him. He sat with elegance next to the human whose eyes were glowing by the flame of the room.

_He was beautiful. That’s the only word he could ever use to describe Stiles. He was beautiful inside out. He had grown up to be a brilliant young man who was kind and strong and loudmouth and Derek loved every little piece that made Stiles, well himself. He could light up the room with his smile and his sparkly personality. And tonight he looked relaxed, soft, and gorgeous. And that smell of him always appealed to the wolf like nothing else ever did. He loved him. He knew it. And he didn’t want to run away from his anymore._

“How they organized is so well I’ll never know…” The Alpha thought out loud.

Stiles snorted and looked at him.

“I bet you had plans for the weekend. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Stiles apologized his scent souring.

“I don’t mind having you here..” the werewolf answered as a reflex.

Stiles looked at him perplexed deep in the eyes searching for something. Maybe seeking if the man’s answer was indeed true. After he realized that he was staring he blushed and looked the other way.

The rain outside was getting stronger by the minute and strong lightings made their appearance pulling the human towards the big window and gazing the magnificence of the nature.

“I love these nights.” he whispered. Stiles loved rain and thunders since he was a child. Big storms however made him twitchy. Now with the Alpha around him he wasn’t afraid. He knew that he was safe.

Derek smiled and watch him from a distance. _How could I be so blind?_ He wondered to himself.

Stiles turned towards him smiled and whispered.

“I better call it a night. Good night Derek.” He whispered and headed towards him room. He laid down facing towards the window hoping that the heavy rain will quickly lullaby him to sleep.

Derek walked towards his own room closing the door behind him “Good night Stiles”

However, after an hour Stiles was still not asleep tossing and turning in the king size bed freezing to death. The fireplace was out by then, and the temperature of the room had dropped way too much for the human’s liking.

Stiles heard the door of Derek’s bedroom opening and closing half-expecting Derek to complain about the noise he was making.

What he didn’t expect was an extra blanket been thrown over him and Derek lying beside him half-naked.

“Come closer. I run hotter than you” he declared with a soft voice expecting the human to protest.

Stiles hummed and leaned closer to the warm body of the Alpha as the werewolf wrapped himself around the human carefully, his chest and his whole body against the back of the human’s.

“Damn you are freezing.” He declared as Stiles got comfortable in the werewolf’s embrace.

“Thanks” he whispered after he tangled their feet together trying to get as much heat as he could from the body next to him.

“I couldn’t let my human freeze to death could I?” he asked holding the human a bit tighter.

Stiles blushed and placed a soft kiss in the hand of the werewolf who was destined to keep him warm for the rest of the night.

They fell asleep gradually following the thumbing song of each other’s heart

\------------------------- ♠ **\----------------------------------**

_The next morning…_

Derek woke up first. He was hit by the sweet smell of Stiles wrapped around his body like an octopus and by the morning wood of the human against his hip bon.

Stiles’ head was nesting in the neck of the werewolf leaving soft and hot breathes against it making all the thoughts of the Alpha fading away.

He enjoyed the sight and the smell of the human more than he would ever admit.

He softly nuzzled Stiles’ hair and placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the human getting away from their bed. He didn’t want to dry hump the human while he was sleeping.

He decided to take a cold shower to get rid of his big little morning problem and made breakfast for the human instead.

Pancakes was in order.

Stiles woke up nuzzling the pillow that smelled too much like Derek. Pine, rain, and forest; he held it tight getting lost in the scent that he didn’t want to let go.

Derek found him where he left him nuzzling to his pillow and the sight of the human clinging to his own sent made something flip inside him. He realized at that exact moment how much he wanted this. How much he desired Stiles.

He placed the tray with two big mugs of hot vanilla coffee and the chocolate pancakes making the human moaning loudly at the smell of the delicious breakfast.

“You are spoiling me Sourwolf.” He mumbled with a sleepy voice making the Alpha blush and the human coo in response smiling brightly.

Stiles took his mug, making sure he covered his morning problem the best way he could even though he was positive that Derek could smell everything that was going on to his body and enjoyed the delicious breakfast.

Derek picked up the tray once they both finished and informed Stiles he was going for a jog.

“So you are not leaving?” he asked trying and failing to hide his excitement.

“No I’m staying. In fact I’m going out for a jog“ the Alpha declared, getting up to clean the kitchen and going to his room to get change.

Stiles ran into the bathroom and got under the shower jerking off quietly trying to get the image of Derek’s face and body out of his mind; _impossible_.

Once he finished his _shower_ , he called it like that, he decided to take a walk too. Some fresh air would be good for him. What he didn’t expect was the weather deteriorating out of the blue and Stiles ended running back to the house.

He hadn’t gone far but it wasn’t near either. His clumsy self, earned him another epic fall that confirmed his suspicion; he should have stayed home.

The path to return seemed longer under the rain especially since Stiles managed to slip more than once and tripped hurting his ankle pretty bad.

By the time he reached the house he was limping, he was soaked wet and his ankle was swollen, and it hurt. He got undress quickly in the entrance of the house trying not to make a mess and picked up the wet clothes heading towards the bathroom.

He did a quick shower to get rid of the mad and seeked the warmth of his bed missing the werewolf’s heat.

Derek was back after 10min also dripping wet, but he was ok. He smelled blood and pain and saw Stiles laying on bed curled into a ball. His heart ached for the human.

“What happened? You ok?” he asked in a distance trying not to make a mess on the floor. “I slipped and fell.. I think I hurt my ankle pretty bad.” Stiles complained and flinched at the touch of the werewolf’s cold from the rain hand. “It’s not broke,n but it’s really swollen” he drew all the pain and Stiles seemed to relax falling into sleep.

Derek was in alert. He took a quick shower got dress in seconds and was on to the kitchen to bring ice for the human’s ankle. He placed the hurt ankle on the pillow and put the bag of ice carefully on it, softly caressing the leg of the human.

“I’m a disaster…” Stiles mumbled and the Alpha smiled.

“It’s part of your charm…” the werewolf answered trying to lift the spirits of the human who hid his face on the pillow.

“Why did it had to rain so much?” the human lifted his arm and examine some scratches he had acquired during his small stroll.

“It’s almost winter Stiles. And we are in the mountains.” The werewolf commented as he came to sit closer to the human.

“Feeling any better?” He asked as he softly caressed the hair of the human.

“Hungry” Stiles whispered, and Derek smiled.

“Ok I’m going to make you something to eat” the werewolf got up slowly trying not to move the bed too much and cause any discomfort to the werewolf.

“You cook? I though you ate the rabbits raw.” Stiles teased.

“Shut up Stiles….I guess your tendency to do sarcastic comments again means you are feeling better already.” Derek answered winking playfully at the human as he existed the bedroom.

Stiles like the mature guy he was stick his tongue out to the werewolf. Derek smirked and disappeared in the kitchen.

He came back moments later with a big dish of hot soup that smelled amazing; Stiles moaned, and Derek blushed.

The alpha fed the human, reluctant to allow him to feed himself; “I don’t want you to get skin burns too Stiles” the human teased the alpha, however much he enjoyed the attention of the other man and the werewolf rolled his eyes in return but kept treating him nonetheless.

After he fed Stiles and ate some soup for himself Derek returned to the room finding Stiles fast asleep. The human was curled to himself around Derek’s pillow while his ankle has expanded even more but didn’t seem to hurt him at the moment.

He grabbed a book from his bag and came back sitting next to the sleeping human with his back against the head of the bed reading and draining the pain of the human every time he flinched on his sleep.

Derek caught himself more than once gazing upon Stiles who slept silently. His leg looked pretty bad and there was no way he could drive back to BH alone; luckily, enough Derek’s car was at the mechanic shop for the weekend so he would drive them back.

Stiles stirred and started to wake up looking around. “What time is it?” he asked.

“18.00. The rain hasn’t stopped nor will be as far as I can tell. Wanna watch a movie or something?” the Alpha asked trying to distract the human from his current state. Stiles smelled embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

“Sure…” the human answered and tried to get up in a sitting position. “I’m afraid you will have to reach the laptop for me.” He looked down at his leg and what he saw put a put on his face.

“Swelling means its healing. You will need to massage it regularly, to avoid the bruise and put some ice on it, but it’s going to be alright. It will take time but in a few months it’s gonna be ok. It’s not broken I checked. If you are in any pain I can always…” Derek offered, and the human replied quickly “ Yes Dr Hale…No I’m ok. I just hate that I’m gonna be stack on paperwork until I can properly walk it. Plus, I have to drive all the way to BH and I’m not sure I can. I mean I can, but I am not positive I should apply pressure on it”. Stiles protested opening his laptop and putting the Netflix on.

“I’ll drive you around as much as you want, and I’ll drive us back tomorrow. I had to leave the car for service I took the bus.” Derek offered smiling. “So problem solved.” The werewolf smiled reassuringly.

“You are a fairy ball of surprises and sunshine aren’t you?” the human sassed before he wondered outloud “Hmmm so what do you wanna watch?” Stiles asked as he roamed through his options.

Derek’s eye caught Call me by your name and pointed the movie with his finger. “Are you sure? It’s a really romantic, forbidden love kind of thing. It means feelings Derek, real feelings.” Stiles mocked as he was trying to hide his rabbit heartbeat.

“Just hit the play Stiles’’ Derek said rolling his eyes and getting comfortable next to the human. He got under the blankets with him and carefully placed his right arm around the human’s shoulder. Stiles had to remind himself how to breathe again and again but he leaned into the warm body of the werewolf, nonetheless. The human had already seen the movie more times that he could count. What he didn’t know was that the Alpha had seen it too, so when he knew the first kiss was about to happen he held the human a little tighter on him, as Stiles readjusted his position getting cozier inside the wolf’s embrace. Stiles bit his lip hard on the first night the couple spent together and was all flushed during the peach scene. By the end of the movie he was in tears clinging hard towards the werewolf who held him tight and caressed his back softly soothing him.

“I shouldn’t have picked that movie I guess.” Derek commented. “It made you sad.”

“No, I love that movie, I have watched it more times than I can count, and it always gets me. I’m sorry I’m crying like a baby. Its pure feeling you know. Those two were meant to be…. But life had other plans I guess.” Stiles tried to move and give some space to the werewolf, but the Alpha didn’t want to let him go.

“How do you know? They might have ended up together…’’ Derek protested.

“I mean in the book… You know what? I like your version better. A happy ending. Yeap we will stick to that. It’s a movie after all.” The human said looking at the werewolf’s face.

“So you don’t believe at love or in happy endings?” the alpha asked curious holding the human tight forcing him to look at him and answer.

“I believe that you give you heart once. Then you give as much as you have left.. And by 30.. You heard what the man said…. “ Stiles motioned towards his laptop.

“Hmmm I never took you as a cynical...” Derek replied caressing ic beard softly.

“Well…. You wanted to know what I think..” Stiles answered and got more comfortable checking for his leg again.

_Man it looked bad._

“So you gave yours? That’s why you are alone?” Derek pressed and Stiles turned to looked at him all of the sudden.

“What?” he asked.

“You gave your to Lydia and now you have nothing left to give?” the Alpha insisted as he looked into the whiskey eyes of the human.

“No, no, no. It was Lydia who actually informed me that I’ve had given my heart away long before I was actually with her. Apparently I prefer growls more than tender caressed.” The human whispered that last part and flushed realizing what slipped from his mouth.

“What?” Derek asked flashing his eyes towards the human.

“Nothing” Stiles said but his heart rate betray him.

“I think I’m tired I need to sleep. Yeah, that sounds good sleeping” the man mumbled and laid on the bed as fast as he could, turnings his back at the man next to him, ignoring the soft growl that escaped the werewolf.

Derek took a minute and let Stiles’ words sink into his brain. He laid next to the human not touching him, afraid he is gonna bolt the room even with a sprain ankle and whispered.

“I feel in love with you… The first time I saw you in the woods. That awkward teenager whose scent drove me nuts and his heart drummed like crazy. But I was so lost at the time and you were so young. I could never be Kate. And then you grew up to be this amazing person and you had a chance to get away from everything. I couldn’t take that away from you. You deserved more, better. I couldn’t hold you back. But then you finished college and came back. You seemed happy, mature, well balanced I didn’t want to spoil that either. You deserve the world Stiles.” Derek looked the back of the human under the light of the sunset.

Stiles eyes were wet, and his voice was broken when he whispered. “I could never be happy without you.” And the Alpha whined like a kicked puppy, a noise he had never heard coming out from the werewolf before, and Stiles turned to face the man next to him while his tears were running down his cheeks.

The Alpha came closer to the human treating each other like wounded animals carefully with a lot of affection touching each other cheeks, face and looking on another affectionally till their lips collide.

It was everything that both had imagine. Soft, sweet, passionate with a little teeth, lots of moans and soft growls. They only stopped to catch their breathes but they didn’t let go off each other all night.

The next day found them curled up together and happier than ever before.

Between kisses Derek asked.

“What about now? Do you believe in happy endings?” the Alpha asked.

Stiles smirked and caressed his lips softly to the neck of the werewolf.

“I’ll let you know… In about 10 years from now… You just have to put up with me by then.” Stiles winked and Derek laughed from his heart.

Yeah, they would be alright.

They had each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
